Arthur: World at War
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: It's 1942 and the second World War is in full swing. Follow Arthur and Robert, soldiers, Buster, pilot, Francine, Jewish prisoner, and Sue Ellen, Japanese prisoner, as the gang experience the hardest parts of World War II.
1. Chapter 1

War has begun. Most of Europe has fallen to dictator Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party. Many people are oppressed, and thrown into concentration camps. The Jews get the brunt of the mistreatment. Some go into hiding, such as the famous Anne Frank and her family, while others are either killed, or enslaved. Around the globe, the Allied powers of Britain, France, and Russia rally their troops to dismantle the German empire, and destroy Nazism for good. After the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941, America has also gone to fight with the Allies.

Our tale begins in an American home during World War II, located in Northern Pennsylvania, in a small town known as Elwood City. A family of six prepares to send their sons off to war, as per Draft regulations. Arthur and Robert Read, the newest soldiers of the Allied Powers, gave their solemn goodbyes, as they walked out of the door, into a small Ford, and drove away to the nearest military base.

On the way, they stopped by a small, orange house, with dark red shingles on the roof. Arthur got out of the car. He walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. When it opened, he was met by a young woman, a little shorter than him, with puffy ginger hair. She smiled sadly at him, looking at his attire. Arthur wore a black jacket, with white cuffs, and black pants. He wore a marines hat, with a golden Eagle placed perfectly in the center.

"Sue Ellen," He started. The woman hugged Arthur, tears flowing from her eyes. Arthur looked inside of the house. Boxes were laying around in an otherwise empty house. He shook his head. Sue Ellen and her family were Asian, whether they were Korean or Japanese, Arthur couldn't remember. All he knew was, they were being sent to a concentration camp, a few miles from the city. Arthur returned the hug, and bowed his head.

"Oh, Arthur, it's terrible! You're being marched off to war, and we're going to prison! It's not fair! We didn't do anything!" Sue Ellen cried.

"I know." Arthur said. He and Sue Ellen were friends ever since third grade. They played together, they worked together, they fought together, they stuck together. Arthur lifted up Sue Ellen's head by her chin. Watery, soft brown eyes looked up him. He bent down and kissed Sue Ellen. The tears slowed. Pulling away, he said, "It'll be alright. I promise."

The car honked. Arthur reluctantly pulled away from the hug. "I have to go." He walked down the front steps. He turned around.

"Stay strong."

**Francine Frensky**

_German controlled Austria, 1942, Three Years after the start of World War Two._

Francine Frensky cried as her father, Oliver Frensky, was shot and killed by German officers. The other Frenskys, Bubby, Laverne, Francine, and Katherine, were shoved into a prison van. Three heavily armed guards climbing in behind them. Francine sobbed as the van drove off. She was abruptly slapped across the face by a Nazi guard.

"_Silence_!" He shouted in German. Francine silently wept as the guard sat down.

The once beautiful, and busy country of Austria, had turned gray and cold with the Nazi occupation. What was once a happy place, had turned solemn, becoming the home of people with long faces, and grim perceptions. Francine had looked out through the window while being driven out to Auschwitz, seeing the sky turn from a light gray color, to a dark, almost black, gray. She wondered what a concentration camp was like. Was the sky a sign of how dark things would be while there? Francine hoped not.

Francine was a brunette girl of 18, who, along with her family, was Jewish. She had lived a mostly happy life, though because of the troubles in Germany, it had ups and downs. But, since the beginning of World War 2, her life had spiraled into darkness, due to the oppression she had faced as a Jew. When the Nazi's had occupied Austria, everything had gone to hell. Even after impossible restrictions had been placed on Jews, Hitler had eventually decided to genocide them. Concentration Camps were the primary tool Hitler used to carry out his plans. They were horrible places, places of death and despair, evil places built by evil people, and people had learned to fear the camps.

Oliver had tried to get his family out of Austria, but he had been caught, which resulted in the scene that happened no more than an hour ago.

Oliver had been carrying his family to take the train our of Austria, hoping to get to France, or some other country not occupied by Germany. He had been stopped on the way to the train, and Nazi officers had opened fire on him, deeming him a traitor, on top of the "offense" of him being a Jew.

Francine still cried. Why was life so unfair? What had they done to deserve such treatment?

**Buster Baxter**

Eighteen year old Buster Baxter got out of his dusty blue truck, slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder, and walking into the Crichton City Air Base. Buster Baxter was a Caucasian male, who had short, croppy, brown hair, with small traces of a beard. He had caramel eyes, which held an edge of determination and devotion.

Buster waltzed through the front doors in a determined manner, nodding to several people while on his way to the general. General Arnold Richmond was a chocolate haired man of fifty, with chocolate eyes, and a short mustache. He was one of the best military officers in the country, and had a high rapport among his associates. General Richmond sat in his office, looking through files, when a knock sounded at his door.

He looked up. "Come in." He said. The door opened slowly, as a brown haired kid peered into the office.

"Ah, Mister Baxter, come in." General Richmond invited with a smile. Buster cautiously stepped in.

"Do, you have a mission for me sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not yet. Just go the barracks, and meet some of the other pilots." The General said curtly.

Buster nodded. "Thank you, sir." He left the office.

**Arthur Read**

He was shocked at how big the base was. Arthur Read, or "Private Read" now, had been assigned to the second squad in the third platoon of the 101st Phantom Company. His brother, Robert, had been assigned to the same group. The two made their way to the barracks which held Zeta Squad, the group they were a part of.

Two guys dressed in green and tan camouflage stood outside the doors to Zeta Squad's barrack. Arthur smiled at them.

"Are you guys from Zeta squad?" He asked. The two soldiers, also around eight or nineteen, looked at each other.

Then one with the blonde hair answered, "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause we are too!" Arthur laughed. Robert shook his head, while the two soldier looked at each other again, worriedly.

"Anyway," The blonde one started. "I'm Jack. This is Cody." He pointed to the other soldier, a tall muscular guy with black hair, and auburn eyes. Cody just waved.

"I'm Robert." Robert spoke up. "And this is Arthur."

Jack shook hands. Cody shook hands after. "Nice to meet you guys. Welcome to Zeta Squad!"

**Sue Ellen**

The Japanese girl settled on the floor of her tent. She had only been allowed to bring some clothes, her diary, and a pen. She took out her diary, and wrote in it. It was only the first day of her "internment", but already, she was feeling awful. The food they had been served was poor, complete slop. Sue Ellen's stomach moaned for sushi, miso soup, and tempura shrimp, anything that would remind her of home. She hadn't eaten much, because of the taste, and now she was tired and hungry. She had been separated from her mother and father, and instead, and been placed with a girl named Koyo. So far, Koyo had been nice to Sue Ellen, giving the girl small comfort, and ingraining in her the hope that things would get better.

But so far, things _sucked_. Sue Ellen was crying as she recalled the events of the day, the tears staining the pages in her diary. She quickly closed her eyes, and closed the book. She tried hard to forget, bu the memories kept coming.

After she had been separated from her parents, she had been asked about her abilities. She said that she was a good cook, so they put her as a chef inside one of the food courts. There were so many people, so little food, and she couldn't keep up. She was yelled at, and rebuked for not being able to keep up. And her fortune had taken a turn for the worse. She had been pushed around all day, and Sue Ellen just wanted to go home.

But what she solemnly realized was, this place _was_ her home. She remembered what Koyo had told her,

"_Make the best of it."_

Sue Ellen then sobered. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Though, she had a hard time believing that would happen.

**A/N: Tell me if any of the history is incorrect. I was in a big pickle when deciding how Sue Ellen would be treated in the camp. If it's not historically accurate, TELL ME. So, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

World on edge. Several countries have sent spies behind enemy lines, to sharpen their knowledge of the enemy. Meanwhile, a bold push is made to hasten the war's end. With casualties mounting, and destruction increasing, there looks to be no end in sight.

**Fern Walters**

Fern Walters was a quiet girl, standing on the corner of Louvre and Maple in Paris, France. She was an American spy, operating under the Code name Watteau. She stood in front of a fancy French restaurant, looking for her contact. Her eyes scanned the crowd, watching people go about their business. It was a cold, rainy, and windy day in Paris, and Fern couldn't stand to stand outside any longer. She looked at her watch impatiently, and tapped her foot.

Suddenly, a man in tuxedo walked up. He wore a grey cape also, with white gloves, a top hat, and he had a handle bar mustache.

"Excuse me _madam_. Are you lost?" He asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." Fern replied.

"Really? Well, would you care for a croissant while you wait?" He tapped his leg. Fern smirked, the signal.

"_Oui_, that sounds marvelous." She tapped her leg too. The man put his arm around her, and took her inside.

"Word has it that the Nazis plan to raid the Louvre." The man said, sipping his tea.

"Really? Why?" Fern asked.

"No one knows. But in any case, it can't be good."

The man's name was Sheldon Binky Barnes, also known as Le Grey Dove. He was a French spy, getting the government intel of the highest importance from contacts operating behind German lines. This included James Hound, or agent 008 from the British Intelligence Service. It was Hound who alerted Dove of the Louvre conspiracy.

"What are you going to do? The Louvre is full of masterpieces!" Fern exclaimed.

"We're tightening security down at the Louvre, and you've been recruited to help us keep those paintings safe."

Fern dropped her jaw. "The heck I am. I'm a spy, not a security guard!"

Dove shook his head. "Miss Watteau, this is no ordinary security mission. These are the Nazis we're dealing with. And the Louvre," He continued, getting up. "Is no ordinary place."

He left, putting down the money to pay for the meal. Fern shook her head. She couldn't believe that her talents would be wasted like that! What she didn't know, was that that mission would be one of the most intense missions she would ever face.

**Alan Powers**

Alan was sitting in his lab, performing tests on atomic compounds.

"Amazing!" He said, after finishing tests on one substance. He gathered his data, and pushed it aside. Next, he took out a Uranium sample, and put it under a microscope. Just like Einstein had said, the properties of Uranium were explosive, and they could create the strongest bomb the world had ever seen. Alan was amazed. He was one of many military scientists, working to create solutions to hasten the war's end.

Alan had wanted to search for a peaceful solution, but none was currently available. He had resorted to doing research on the atomic properties of Uranium, research that would prove vital in ending World War 2. Once he had discovered the power of Uranium, he was scared of what it could do. It could end many lives, and it would if they weren't careful. He had said this to his superiors, but they all said the same thing: There was no such thing as carefulness in war.

Alan was saddened by the revelation. No matter what they did, they'd end up causing drastic destruction. Alan was a nineteen year old honors student, who had taken up college courses while he was still in high school. His parents thought it might have been a little too much, but he proved them wrong by finishing with all As. But even now, Alan was in enrolled in a college not too far from where he was now, but, he figured that with his knowledge, he would be a great scientific asset to, not just the country, but the world.

Alan sat back in his chair, pondering over his research. The door to his lab opened. Brain looked up.

"May I come in?" A feminine voice asked.

"Sure." Alan replied. A bespectacled girl with red hair came walking in, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Alan, before sipping her own.

"Two creams, four sugars. Just the way you like it." She smiled.

"Thanks, Lydia."

"So, how's the Atomic Bomb coming?" She asked, looking at Alan's papers.

"I hope it doesn't come." Alan said sharply.

"I feel the same way, but…"

"No buts. We can't do what is being proposed. We'll be no better than our enemies."

"If we don't do it, someone else _will_! That's why I think we should at least complete it. Even if we don't use it." Lydia leaned towards Alan, whispering, "Think of how many _more_ lives will be lost, if this war doesn't end."

Alan nodded thoughtfully.

**Sue Ellen**

Sue Ellen walked into the courtyard, surprised by the sight of prisoners playing baseball. She remembered playing when she was eight years old, Lakewood had been on a roll when she and her friends played for the school Little League team.

She smiled. Guards were standing all around, of course, but the prisoners seemed to be having fun. It was as if they didn't know they were in prison. Or were they merely ignoring the fact? Sue Ellen frowned.

"They're making the best of it."

Sue Ellen turned. Koyo was walking up. She had a brown bag in her hand.

"Fish sandwiches. I made them myself." Koyo said.

Sue Ellen took one, biting into it. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. "Mm! This is delicious!"

"Thanks." Koyo blushed. She leaned on the fence looking out onto the baseball diamond. Team A had just scored a home run. Koyo jumped and shouted cheers, while Sue Ellen just clapped. The batter was smothered by his teammates hugging him, and patting him on the back.

Sue Ellen nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Hands off the fence!"

Sue Ellen and Koyo jumped. They quickly complied with the soldier's order.

**Buster Baxter**

Buster walked out onto the runway, looking at all the various plane types. He set his eyes on a P-47 Thunderbolt sitting smugly on the far side of the base. He practically dashed over to the plane. As he looked over the plane, a voice came from behind him.

"Impressive, isn't she?" General Richmond said, walking up.

"She sure is!" Buster replied.

"She uses all the latest technology. And she comes packed with eight fifty caliber MGs."

Buster turned to look at his general. "Eight?"

Richmond nodded. "So, would you like to fly this baby?"

Buster nodded.

"Well then, I'll sign you up to join our extra training program."

"Thank you sir!" Buster said.

"No problem son."

Buster looked back the fighter while General Richmond walked away. Imagine flying such a beast! Buster chuckled to himself.

**Francine Frensky**

Bubby hadn't made it. They had treated her too rough. She died of a stress induced heart attack on their way to Auschwitz. The Nazi officers had just pitched her to the side of the road before continuing on. Katherine had wanted to beat the German officers, but Laverne knew it would be pointless. Francine was distraught. Why? What was happening to the world?

After a long drive, the three remaining Frenskys had arrived at Auschwitz concentration camp. Francine and her family was herded to the right, along with the other women, while men were sent to the left. As she was examined by the Nazi doctors, she heard lots of screaming, either from people getting burned alive, or from people being gassed.

The doctors had deemed Francine fit for work, so she was let off with a passing grade. She was thrown-literally thrown- into a sewing group, in charge of making clothes for the other inmates. Katherine was joining her. Francine sat at a sewing machine next to a girl about fifteen. The girl was crying while she sewed a new shirt.

Francine spoke to her. "Hi, I'm Francine."

The girl sniffled. "Josephine."

"What's wrong Josephine?" Francine pried.

"My sister. She was eight. They sent her… to the… to the…" Josephine kept sobbing.

"To _where_?" Francine persisted.

"To the crematorium. They… They burned her alive!" The girl started crying again. Francine was hit with a pang of shock. She quickly focused on her work. She suddenly felt cold, and she realized the severity of her current situation.


End file.
